


tomboo writing [中文]

by ProblematicCheese



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anyways, IM SO SORRY IF YOUR CHINESE, chinese fanfic woah, hahha what am I doing with life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicCheese/pseuds/ProblematicCheese
Summary: Fluff and angsty a little bit huekjwls,a tomboo writing :)享受！
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	tomboo writing [中文]

汤米醒来 ranboo。使困惑 关于什么发生了昨 晚, “我在哪里” 他说, ranboo 然回答, “在我家。”, 汤米很困惑 “ 什么发生了？” “你。。。晕倒了。”, 哦。一切都清楚了到汤米现在。

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy bgudhjska lemme know if I should continue this MY HAND HURTSSSSSs


End file.
